Compaction machines are frequently employed for compacting soil, gravel, fresh laid asphalt, and other compactable materials associated with worksite surfaces. For example, during construction of roadways, highways, parking lots and the like, one or more compaction machines may be utilized to compact soil, stone, and/or recently laid asphalt. Such compaction machines, which may be self-propelling machines, travel over the worksite surface whereby the weight of the compaction machine compresses the surface materials to a solidified mass. In some examples, loose asphalt may then be deposited and spread over the worksite surface, and one or more additional compaction machines may travel over the loose asphalt to produce a densified, rigid asphalt mat. The rigid, compacted asphalt may have the strength to accommodate significant vehicular traffic and, in addition, may provide a smooth, contoured surface capable of directing rain and other precipitation from the compacted surface.
Traditional approaches to compacting soil, stone, and other materials associated with the worksite surface rely upon operator judgment and perception, and such approaches require substantial operator training and preparation time. These approaches have the potential for human error and tend to result in compacted worksite surfaces that are inconsistent in quality. For example, even with significant training, it can be difficult for operators to adhere to density specifications and/or other compaction requirements associated with a particular worksite surface. Additionally, it is commonplace for operators to over-compact portions of the worksite surface by compacting such portions more than necessary. Accordingly, when constructing, for example, long roads, highways, large parking lots, and the like, a significant number of deficiencies typically appear. These deficiencies tend to reduce the integrity of such structures, and can result in premature cracking or other unwanted conditions.
One method of improving traditional approaches to compacting a worksite surface is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,621 (hereinafter referred to as “the '621 reference”). The '621 reference describes a compaction machine having two drums with variable vibratory mechanisms. Sensors are used to collect certain vibratory characteristics from each drum, and a control unit associated with the compaction machine may adjust the compaction effort of the drum to a selected setting. The control unit also calculates the difference between the measured vibratory characteristics on both the front and rear drums, and uses this information to assist in the compaction process. The system described by the '621 reference does not, however, assist the operator in determining the most efficient travel path for compacting the worksite surface such that over-compaction of the worksite surface can be avoided. Nor does the system described by the '621 reference automatically control the amplitude and/or frequency of vibration during the compaction process in order to satisfy compaction requirements specific to the particular worksite surface being acted upon.
Example embodiments of the present disclosure are directed toward overcoming the deficiencies of such systems.